Three-dimensional (3D) display (also known as stereoscopic display) is the future development direction of display technology. The stereoscopic display can provide depth information of images for eyes by mainly using a spatial-multiplexing method of parallax images. Correspondingly, a left eye image is perceived by a left eye in a left eye viewing zone while a right eye image is perceived by a right eye in a right eye viewing zone. If the left and right eye images compose a pair of parallax stereoscopic images, they can be mixed together as a 3D image by human brain to let a viewer perceive corresponding depth information.
Currently, the main trend of naked-eye 3D display technology generally includes three types: lenticular lens array, parallax barrier and directional backlight technology. In particular, a multi-view full-HD naked-eye 3D display device based on directional backlight technology includes: a light source, a lens array, and a transmissive image display unit. Light rays emitted from the light source sequentially passes through the lens array and the transmissive image display unit, and then are converged in a particular viewing zone.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the existing stereoscopic display device 100 every backlight assembly 110 comprises a plurality of backlight units 111 (in FIG. 1, 120 refers to a lens array, and 130 refers to an image display unit), and the backlight units 111 are converged at corresponding viewing zone units 141 of a viewing zone 140 to provide uniform illumination for this viewpoint. If a dark region (a non-luminous region, or luminance of the region is lower than 70% of the average luminance) exists between the backlight assembly 110, it will cause non-uniformity of screen luminance perceived by the human eyes at an edge of viewing zone unit 141 and a gap between the viewing zone units 141 (non-uniformity means that some parts of the screen are brighter while some parts are darker). Therefore, during movement, the human eyes will pass through junctions between the left and right eye viewing zones. At these junctions, even at an optimum viewing distance of a screen, the dark region on the screen will be obviously perceived by the human eyes, and the visual experience is seriously affected.